


Glimmer of Hope

by Irishgurl15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abuse Draco, Alternate Universe, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark McGonagall, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Wins, Master/Slave, Mistress, Muggleborns power, Other, Physical Abuse, Powerful Hermione Granger, Pureblood Slavery, Reperations, Slavery, Voldemort Loses, War, master - Freeform, owner - Freeform, post war hogwarts, psychological abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgurl15/pseuds/Irishgurl15
Summary: Pureblood Wizarding Villages were just a fancy name for concentration camps. After Harry Potter won the war, Purebloods were forced into slavery. Hermione encounters, abused worn-down, Draco Malfoy- not by coincidence- inside Knockturn Village. Neither of them know what lies ahead of them as Hermione struggles with her need for revenge and the morality inside her.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

December 12, 2001

"Pansy." Draco breathes. He stared at the gaunt woman in front of him. Her brown hair limply hung in her face and you could practically see her bones through her translucent skin. She was wearing the same beige dress as every other pureblood woman. Draco wasn't sure what to think. The woman in front of him was not the same girl who left Hogwarts three years ago.

The old Pansy Parkinson was a force to be reckoned with. She was a loyal friend to those she cared for. She stood proudly by her beliefs that the wizarding world should only be for the most purest of blood and wasn't ashamed of it. That was her downfall. That was everyone's downfall after the war. After Harry Potter won.

"Pansy." His voice raised in urgency. He stuck his hand through the barbed wire fence, pushing the man aside him to reach her. She limped forward and slowly reached out to Draco. Her skin was cold- that's the first thing he noticed.

"It's me. Draco." he slowly said.

Her eyes light up in recognition. Pansy couldn't believe that this weak sickly looking man was Draco. She thought he was dead. She thought all of her friends were dead. They had been so disconnected from the rest of the world that she wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

"What's wrong, Pans?" He gripped onto her hand. The sharp metal cut into his skin but he didn't care. He couldn't loose Pansy again.

"Talk to me."

She didn't say a word. Tears fell down her cheeks at an alarming rate. He so desperately craved to take her in his arms and comfort the woman. She didn't deserve this pain. None of them did.

"What did they do to you?"

She lowered her eyes and her left hand rested on her stomach. Confused, Draco followed her gaze downward. He didn't see anything.

"Don't cry, Pans." He whispered. "I'm here. I'm not going to leave you now."

Pansy dropped his hand. The woman next to her whispered something in her ear. She looked at Draco one last time before disappearing into the crowd. Draco could do nothing to stop her.

"What did you say to her?" He growls at the woman. She stares at him with sad eyes.

"That is none of your business-"

"Do you know who I am?" He interrupts her. His hands clenched into fists.

She nods her head. "I would recognize a Malfoy anywhere."

"Then you'd know about the alliance between our families." He spits at the woman. "I love Pansy. She's my best friend. Don't tell me that her business is not mine."

"Haven't you learned that alliances and family names don't matter in this place? The mudbloods don't give a bloody fuck about us. Pansy has been through a lot- much more than us. The last thing she needs is false promises."

"I would never-"

"You have good intentions Malfoy, I can see that." She sighs. "But you've got to be careful with her. Pansy is one person I'll protect to the end of my life."

"Well can you do one thing for me?"

She nods her head.

"Ask Pansy to meet me back here tomorrow- same spot."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Draco softy says. "What's your name? If I may ask."

"Nadia Krum."

Viktor Krum's sister.

"I was at a camp in Bulgaria before being deported to Britain four months ago."

"And your family?" Draco clenched his jaw.

"They could be dead… or alive. We all split up and went into hiding after McGonagall took control of Bulgaria. I just happened to be caught. I have no idea what had happened to the rest of them."

"I'm sorry." he gulps. "I know what it's like."

"Don't we all?"

ooOoo

September 21, 2000

"I'm worried Draco," Astoria whispered as they gazed at their sleeping son from the doorway. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"We're safe, here." He tried to reassure his wife.

"For how long? You're Undesirable No. 1. The ministry will stop at nothing to find you. They hate us, Draco. We're not safe here." She turned around and placed her hands on his chest.

"I won't let them hurt you or Scorpius or…" His eyes shifted down to her pregnant belly, "our little girl."

"You were a Death Eater. They're not just gonna let you go. The ministry won't stop until we are all dead."

Draco gulped. "But you know the truth. I never wanted to be one. My parents-"

"Your parents forced you. I know that you're not evil but who else would believe that? Everyone thinks you killed Dumbledore. You fought for the dark side at the battle of Hogwarts and bared the dark mark. Nobody will believe you."

Astoria wrapped her arms around her stomach and tried to hold back the tears. Draco refused to face the truth. He wanted to believe that the ministry would understand and grant him leniency out of pity. He wanted to believe that they were above killing innocent children and women.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this Draco." She finally sobbed. Astoria covered her mouth with shaking hands, trying not to wake their son up.

Astoria Greengrass was tired and worn out. Two years on the run caused her to lose a large amount of weight and the life that once radiated throughout her body had burned away.

Astoria and Draco met in their final year of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy- the handsome snobbish prat and Astoria- the Slytherin princess. She had chocolate brown hair, high cheekbones, emerald eyes and a kind smile. Astoria Greengrass was cunning, beautiful, and compassionate. Unlike most Purebloods, she cared about other things besides her looks and blood purity. The Greengrasses's were different in believing that while blood purity was important- it should not be all you judge a person on. Draco admired her way of thinking. That's what drew them together. He was tired of the darkness that consumed his life and she was his shining star in a sky of darkness.

He pushed aside his purist beliefs aside in order to make their relationship work. While they disagreed on many subjects, he found her thoughts intriguing and wanted her more.

His parents highly disapproved of their relationship but that didn't matter to Draco. They were never able to marry because of the ongoing war but were committed to each other in every way possible.

"I know a Muggle-born named Lizzie. She took care of me when I was young and is dedicated to my family. If worst comes to worst, I can contact her to see if she'll take Scorpius and the baby once she's born."

Draco's face paled as he realized what she was saying. "You want to give our children away to some stranger?"

She hastily shakes her head back and forth, trying to make him understand. "She's no stranger to me. I trust her Draco. The ministry doesn't know about the children and the sooner we can get them into hiding the better!"

"You mean away from us?" He whispered.

"Would you rather them be taken to one of those bloody schools? It's either us or them, Draco. They are not safe with us."

He knew that this was the only option. They had just fled to his house in Bordeaux a month ago. Their last hideout in Milan was infiltrated and they just nearly escaped. They only had so much time left as the ministry was getting closer and closer.

"We're going to have to send a letter the muggle way because of all the new restrictions." She sighed and softly shut the door to their son's room.

Ever since the war ended two years ago, the ministry has put all the blame on Purebloods for the damages caused by war, and everyone seems to be buying into it. Within a few months new rules and regulations were enforced, limiting Purebloods interaction in the wizarding society:

Purebloods are now required to register with the Pureblood Magical Committee where their magic and wand usage is monitored. Purebloods can't perform more than basic spells and if found practicing wandless magic, will immediately be arrested.

All Purebloods are identified by the letter P on their clothing. This must be worn at all times or severe consequences will occur. This enables business owners to deny service to Purebloods. Muggle-borns and Half-bloods have the right to refuse entry and service to those deemed unworthy.

Hogwarts even denies Pureblood children now. Instead, they are required to go to a re-education boarding school from the age of five to eighteen. Kids are taught a "safer" kind of magic and education of Wizarding Britain. The ministry makes it seem like you have a choice in having your children attend. But the Aurors will come and forcibly collect your kids and you'll never see them again. Nobody knows what happens after they're taken away.

But two days ago, a new law went into effect. Within a week, all Purebloods in England are to move into designated areas of the city. If failure to comply with the Aurors, then arrest shall be immediate. Wands are quickly being taken away and magic drained. Purebloods have just about as much magic as squibs.

The only way of communication, without being found out is by writing but even then they have to be careful. Anyone helping or having any sort of personal relationship with Purebloods is a federal crime. If the letter is opened by the wrong person then not only them but Lizzie as well will be in trouble.

Let's pray that she receives the letter.

Two weeks later Astoria gave birth with only Draco by her side. Everything went fine due to the circumstances.

Athena Daphne Malfoy was born.

A week later there was a knock on the door. Prepared with polyjuice potion, Draco opened the door disguised as William Powell, a local farmer. A young girl stood on the porch with two large baskets. Inside were warm blankets. "I've come to collect the Butterbeer for Ms. Belle." was all she said.

Lizzie sent her. They knew right away. Collecting the butterbeer was always the code Astoria used as a child while playing around and Belle was Lizzie’s nickname.

"I’ve just finished pouring the butterbeer." Astoria said as came to the doorway with the newborn and one year old Scorpius, both sound asleep in her arms.

"Ms. Belle will be very pleased! She sends her regards." The girl responded, acknowledging what the words meant. Anybody could be watching.

Astoria nods her head at Draco and the girl steps inside. Not enough kisses or goodbyes could prepare them for what they were about to do.

"Obliviate." The girl whispered.

She took the children and as quick as she appeared she was gone. All traces of the children had vanished and Athena and Scorpius Malfoy ceased to exist.

Three hours later Aurors arrived. Astoria and Draco didn't even bother to run. Everyone knew it was over.

ooOoo

December 12, 2001

"Pansy's alive."

"What?" Blaise Zabini gasped. He nearly drops his slice of bread in the mud. They were sitting outside on the dirt ground eating their so called "dinner." It was basically just scraps of leftover food. It was barely enough to keep them alive.

"I was coming back from the hospital and saw her standing at the separation point."

Upon arrival at the, Designated Pureblood Villages as the ministry liked to call them- men and women were separated. The women were sent to the Witchs section and men were sent to the Wizards section. A long barbed wire fence kept them apart but it was still a popular meeting place for people to try to find their loved ones through the other side.

For the past year Blaise had been searching for Pansy. The last time they were together was at the Battle of Hogwarts. She and Blaise were in love. Pansy was pregnant with twins and they were planning on fleeing to America. However, once at the train station, they were arrested. Blaise hadn't seen Pansy since the Aurors dragged her away kicking and screaming.

The once handsome dark man was now emaciated and sickly and having to work in the fields all day just made Blaise weaker.

"How was she?" his voice was filled with anxiety. "Did she have the kids with her?"

Draco shook his head sadly. "She was alone. I tried to talk with her but she wouldn't say anything. It's like she wasn't even there."

Blaise never cried. He never let anybody see his emotions because emotion is what made people weak. But this time he couldn't control his tears. They streamed down his face in joy. Pansy was alive. She was alive and breathing so that's all that mattered.

"I plan to meet her again tomorrow at the same spot. You've got to come Blaise."

His shoulders sink down and face scrunches up into one of pain. "I'm at the fields all day. I might be able to get out early if Dean is patrolling but if it's Weasley then I have no chance in hell."

Draco sneered at his name. Fucking Ronald Weasley. All the guards patrolling the camp where either Muggleborns or Halfbloods. The only Purebloods were Weasley and Longbottom. The only reason they were spared imprisonment was because they pledged their allegiance to the light side and denounced all pureblood beliefs. Despite their pureblood heritage, they were deemed "reformed" and could be trusted to live in the wizarding world. Everybody fucking loved Ron Weasley because he was part of the golden trio. He helped save the wizarding world from the dark side and now was the perfect model to show how purebloods can be "re-educated." Having been promoted to head guard at the camp, he was ruthless- killing people for sport and torturing them to no end. Ron Weasley was nicknamed, The Devil of Knockturn Village.

"I don't even know if she'll show up tomorrow. I don't get out of the clinic until sundown."

Blaise whispered under his breathe, "I want to kill every single one of these bloody fucking mudbloods."

He tosses the leftovers of his food onto the ground and it kicks it in the mud.

"Don't say that outloud." Draco hisses and quickly looks around to see if any guards were nearby. "You know what they'll do to you."

"I don't give a fuck." Blaise kicks a rock. "They're going to kill us all anyway- why not speed up the process?"

Draco hung his head. What had caused his friend to become so pessimistic? The Blaise he knew would fight to the ends of the earth for his freedom and everyone else's. Just because he submitted to the Muggleborns didn't mean they had broken him. Draco still believed that they would be saved… someday. He didn't want to give up hope yet.

"If you don't want to fight for yourself then at least fight for Pansy. She needs us more than ever now. You wouldn't want to abandon her would you?"

Blaise felt sick at the thought. She was the one girl who could bring him to his knees. Blaise would die for her. Blaise would live for her.

Out of the corner of their eye, a young boy came rushing towards them. Without so much as a, hello, he grabbed the tossed food in the dirt with his puny hands and rushed away. People would do anything to survive nowadays.

"Are we ever getting out of here, Drac?" Blaise covered his hands over his face. He was exhausted- mentally and physically. They all were.

"We should head back to the barracks." Draco purposely ignored his question. "They're going to do roll call soon."

The two young men internally shivered at the memories. Standing outside in the freezing cold for hours on end, wearing nothing but a thin shirt and pants. They hadn't even provided them with shoes.

Roll call was when it was decided if you were to live or die. You never knew what the guards mood was. You just stood there silent, head and eyes down, waiting for your number to be called, and prayed that you weren't singled out.

"Yeah, lets go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I know that I write Twilight fanfic and that's what most of you want to read but I really wanted to write a Harry Potter one because Harry Potter is my second favorite book series! I am still going to finish After but I wanted to publish just this first chapter at the moment and come back to it after I'm done writing the other stories.
> 
> This Harry Potter fanfic isn't the typical. I've seen a lot of people do where Voldemort wins and the Muggleborns are forced into slavery but I wanted to switch it up. In this story, the light side has won and Purebloods are the victims. Many of those you considered to be good are now evil. If you don't like my version of the story then I suggest you don't read. I don't want you complaining about how the characters are not the same as in the actual book.
> 
> I've switched a few things up as you noticed. I've made it so Astoria and Draco were in the same year and the Second Wizard War ended the year after everyone graduated from Hogwarts. I hope that makes a little more sense. I will be going back and forth between the past and future sometimes as well.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and I promise that I'm not going to abandon this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pureblood Wizarding Villages were just a fancy name for concentration camps. After Harry Potter won the war, Purebloods were forced into slavery. Hermione encounters, abused worn-down, Draco Malfoy- not by coincidence- inside Knockturn Village. Neither of them know what lies ahead of them as Hermione struggles with her need for revenge and the morality inside her.

Chapter 2:

"Welcome Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter!" the hostess's mouth dropped open as she stared at the two war heroes in front of her.

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley had become somewhat celebrities in the wizarding world. Having defeated Voldemort and successfully captured and almost eradicated all purebloods from society, they'd restored peace. No one could express their gratitude enough for their heroic actions.

"I can seat you to your tables if you'd just follow me." The young witch blushed as she lead them to a private table away from all the onlookers. Hermione's lips curled up in annoyance. She couldn't even go out with people wanting to take a picture.

"Will this be alright?" the girl tried to keep her head up high. They were the very reason her family survived the war. She owed her life to them.

"It's perfect," Harry smiled, reassuring her nerves. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked less than impressed but bit her tongue. Harry didn't want to scare another person away with her cold demeanor.

"It will do." Her voice was polite. She sat down in the seat and took the menu from the woman without sparing her a glance.

Everyone said that Hermione Granger was intimidating but she hadn't believed it until now. Dressed in golden robes, Hermione was the perfect image of control and perfection. Her hair was up in a tight updo and the cold look on her face made the witch quiver.

"That'll be all." Hermione snapped at the gawking woman.

"Tha- that's right. I'm sorry." She stuttered. Her face turned bright red and Harry felt pity for the young woman. She had done nothing to deserve Hermione's wrath.

"What's your name?" He kindly asked- ignoring the glare from Hermione.

"Una, sir. Una Keating." She murmured.

"Are you related to Henry Keating by any chance?"

She eagerly nods her head. "He's my father, sir!"

"You can call me Harry, Ms. Keating." he laughed. "Send my regards to your father. He's one of the bravest fighters I've ever encountered. It was an honor to fight alongside him during the war."

"Thank you, si- Harry." She blushed. "My father will appreciate it. Our allegiance is always with the light side-"

"And we're grateful for that." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now if you'd get the waiter? I need a bloody Firewhisky."

"Of course, I'm sorry Miss. I'll get right on that." she stuttered. Without another word she hurried away- still holding her breathe.

"That wasn't very nice, 'Mione." `Harry sat back in the chair and glared at the witch in front of him. She had changed since the war. Despite her best attempt to protect her parents, they still ended up dead. Hermione blamed herself and went into a deep depression afterwards. His best friend was gone. In place was a cold, emotionless woman with no compassion for anything or anyone.

"Maybe you could be a little more compassionate to our supporters. They look up to us. They look up to you." Harry emphasized. He wanted her to know that she was not alone. Everyone had lost somebody during war. Everyone understood that she was hurting. If only she would let someone in. After she married Ron a year ago she seemed to have gotten worse. Ron could only put up with her for so long before he became unfaithful.

"We've got more important things to worry about than being liked by a bunch of drooling fans." she scoffed. "Tell me Harry, have you interviewed any possible candidates for the guard positions? McGonagall's village is to open within a month and we've already got a list of five hundred prisoners that are going to be moved there. Have you hired anyone? Anyone at all?" her voice was full of venom. "You were handpicked by the minister to hire staff and you can't even do your bloody job!"

"I've had a lot on my plate, trying to track down the resistant groups! They're impossible to capture. If you and Ron ever came to help me then we'd have more success. I can't handle every single thing McGonagall throws at me."

"It's a wild goose chase, Harry. I'd give up now if I were you-"

"I just need a solid lead. If there's an informant inside the camps then we have a better chance at getting information."

"You're talking about a spy." Hermione's taken aback. "You want someone to go undercover?"

Harry nodded his head. When the war was won, McGonagall took over the position as Minister of Magic. She was fair and sensible and appealed to the public's need. Everybody loved her and her following only increased when she imposed the new pureblood regulations. It was the alternative to sending them all to Azkaban. With this new system, the possibilities of dark wizards recurring decreased.

Harry was given the job of head Auror- the highest position in magical law enforcement. He was in charge of the specialized team that tracked down Death Eaters and the pureblood resistance groups. About a hundred Death Eaters had avoided capture after the war and hundreds of more purebloods had escaped and disappeared into the muggle world.

The past two years, Harry and his team had managed to hunt down about fifty Death Eaters. They were slowly weeding out the purebloods but Voldemort's followers were their main concern. Only half of them had been found and everybody was anxious at how slow the process was going.

Muggleborns were disappearing daily around the country. The public story was that there was a kidnapper but the Ministry knew that it wasn't just any kidnapper. It was the rouge Death Eaters. No one had been able to figure out who the leader was of the resistance groups and so Harry desperately needed this lead.

"You're in charge of all the villages, Hermione. Only you can permit me access to send someone in. If you grant me this then I'll be forever in your debt." Harry pleaded with her.

Hermione sucked on her bottom lip, considering his offer. The resistance groups were a problem that had to be dealt with. They were getting more bold with their attacks everyday. But was sending someone in the best way to deal with it? There were better ways to track them down without risking someone's safety.

"No." Hermione sighed. "We can't send someone in-"

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. Out of everyone, he thought that she would at least understand."Don't you want to avenge your parents deaths?"

"Don't you dare talk about my parents. Capturing these Death Eaters will do nothing to bring them back. Nothing will make up for their deaths."

It was there, Harry saw it. A flicker of hurt flashed across her face but within a moment it was gone. Had his best friend really disappeared?

"Where is the bloody the waiter? I need two firewhiskeys if I'm to make it through the day."

Harry said nothing else. This was how Hermione dealt with problems. She drank until she couldn't remember what she was so stressed about in the first place.

ooOoo

"Lady Granger?" Hermione was startled awake by the sound of a meek voice. She was lying in her bed at the west end of the manor. The last thing she remembered was eating in Diagon Alley with Harry.

Her room was a bare white with nothing more than a vanity, dresser, and a queen-sized bed. She didn't need much- after all she and Ron didn't sleep together anymore. In fact, they barely saw each other much less tolerated one another.

She squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the sunshine streaming into the room. Her head pounded with a bloody headache. She was still in her robes from yesterday and her hair was a tangled mess in her face.

"What in the bloody hell do you want?" She hissed at the pureblood standing at the foot of her bed. It was only 7:00 in the morning and Hermione did not appreciate being woken up.

Lavender Brown flinched away from her mistress- her eyes going wide. She was in her pale blue uniform. Her toes curled into the rug and curly brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She looked sicker than yesterday. Her hands were clapped behind her back and head hung low. She reminded Hermione of a scared animal. All she wanted to do was run away in fear but she knew what would happen. Hermione did not go easy with Crucio.

"Speak, girl!" The witch hissed.

"M-mr. Potter has requested y-your presence for break-fast. He's wai-waiting in the dining room for y-you." her voice trembled in fear.

"Well tell him he can wait longer. I've got a bloody hangover."

"I tried to miss but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He says he won't leave until you come." the woman sucked on her bottom lip and wearily watched Hermione as she got out of bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry could be such a pain in the arse. He claimed that he was looking out for her but she didn't need to be watched. She was capable of fighting her own battles.

"Very well. Go tell Mr. Potter that I'll be down shortly," Hermione mutters. "And make sure he stays downstairs. I don't need him wandering around the manor." she emphasized. There were some things better left unseen.

The young woman nodded her head before apperating out of the room. Hermione collapsed back. The sight of the girl made her stomach turn in disgust. Lavender Brown could have been free. She could have had a comfortable life- after all her family had been strong allies during the war.

But she was a pureblood symphasizer. Lavender refused to bow down to the new pureblood regulations. She refused to denounce her heritage and actively spoke out against the new establishment. She was imprisoned in Knockturn village for three months before being bought by Ron. Any love the pureblood once had for him was gone. She was nothing but a slave, bowing down to his every wish… his every need.

It was not lost on Hermione the purpose of her being at the manor. Instead of sleeping in the servants quarters, she resided right across the hall from her husband. That is why she hated Lavender Brown. She was everything Hermione could never be for her husband. Ron sought out a pureblood whore instead of coming to his wife.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione arrived downstairs. Harry was waiting patiently at the dining room table. His black robes blended in with the darkness of the room. Malfoy manor was ominous and beautiful- everything from the gothic style architecture to grande gardens. Despite its dark history, the beauty was not lost on her. After being tortured in this very house, there was a time she never would have stepped foot in this place. But when the manor went up for auction- Hermione couldn't help herself. She bought it and now it was hers. Never would the Malfoys imagine that a mudblood would own their home.

"So nice of you to accompany me for breakfast." Harry sarcastically said. He piled his plate with food and sipped juice from the golden goblet.

"What happened yesterday?" Hermione ignored his comment. She sipped some water as she started to feel queasy at the smell of all the food.

"What always happens." Harry shrugged. "You got drunk and I brought you home. You were passed out for the rest of the day and I stayed the night."

Hermione clenched her jaw shut. She missed several meetings regarding the development of the new villages. McGonagall was gonna kill her.

"If you're expecting a thank you then you'll be waiting a long time." Hermione glared at him. "I don't enjoy being treated like a child."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't act like one." Harry growled. "Do you think I enjoy having to cancel your meetings? Do you think I enjoy having to babysit you all day?"

"Nobody's forcing you to do any of those things so don't complain." Hermione throws her hands up in the air. She was sick of his condescending attitude. They never would have survived the war if it wasn't for her brains. She got them out of every bad situation. She was able to figure out every horcrux. If anything, Harry Potter should be thanking her.

"Just yesterday you were complaining about what a mess I am. Maybe you should take a look at yourself."

She closed her eyes and counted backwards in her head. Don't freak out. Don't freak out.

"What time did Ron leave this morning?" Hermione forced herself to move on.

"A couple of hours ago. He was meeting Dean Thomas for breakfast." Harry sighed and looked away.

Hermione intensely stared at him. His leg was trembling and fingers tapped against the hardwood table. "Who else is he seeing?" Her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Cho." Harry said with resignation.

Hermione bit back her snide remarks. After they graduated Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione took a break. During that time it was rumored that Cho and Ron became close.

"I thought Cho married a muggle. Isn't she living in Nottingham?"

"They divorced. She's at Hogwarts now teaching Charms."

Of course she is. Hermione bitterly thought. Wasn't one woman enough? How many did he need to boost his ego?

"Well we've got more important things to worry about. Are you coming to Knockturn with me today?"

"I wasn't aware you were visiting." Harry cocked his head to the side.

"It's a surprise inspection. I want to make sure everything's moving smoothly."

"You just decided?" Harry echoed. "Are you sure you don't want to check up on Ron?"

Her face burned a bright red. She clenched her hands into fists and jutted her chin out and plastered the cold and detached look on her face.

"I couldn't give a fuck about Ronald. Let him do what he pleases."

ooOoo

They arrived at Knockturn Village two hours later. Due to the wards recognizing their blood, they were allowed in right away. The sight was horrible to see for anyone. The wretched smell of blood and corpses made their stomachs turn. Harry and Hermione stood in front of a large barbed wire electrical fence and a moment later they apperated inside. A young guard greeted them in the other side. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, what a pleasure! I wasn't aware that you were visiting today!" He enthusiastically shook their hands.

Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes. This boy didn't look a day over sixteen. "You'll have to excuse us. We've planned this trip last minute."

The actual meaning didn't go over the kid's head. It was a surprise inspection.

"I'll escort you myself. It's too dangerous to be walking alone. You don't know what these filth might try to do." he sneered as a scrawny little boy ran by in a hurry. His head was down but his blue eyes were wide in fright. She narrowed her eyes as she watched him run into a white building. To the left barracks were spread out over several miles and to the right was a field full of prisoners working and disappeared into the forest.

"Why are there children here?" she turned back to the guard. "This camp is a place for high security prisoners- former death eaters and those suspected of being affiliated with them. Last I recall- children weren't convicted felons."

The boy's face turned pale white as he struggled to come up with an explanation. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him her infamous glare. The boy looked like he was about to shit himself.

"Mr. Weasley ordered that all children were to remain in the camp because they provide us with extra labour."

Ron Weasley was the most feared guard. Once regarded as the stupid fool- he quickly earned everyone's respect. He had never had the upper hand before and having this power over others drove him mad. He acted on impulse and hurt anyone in his way. He enjoyed seeing others suffer below him. Anybody who dared contradict him would suffer greatly. Hermione was probably the only one who could make him see sense.

"Well my husband doesn't have the authority to make those commands." she snapped. "Starting Monday, I want immediate deportation of all children under the age of eighteen. They're all being moved to the re-education schools in the east."

"Bu-but Ms. Granger, your husband would never approve!"

"Does it look like she cares?" Harry spoke out for the first time. He stepped towards the wizard causing him to take two steps back. "Rip the children from the mothers arms if you have too. Just make sure it's done."

She gripped onto the wand in her hand. One more comment and she would avada this kid. He shook his head back and forth and couldn't help but nervously glance at her wand.

"What's your name?"

"Marty Thomas, Miss." he averted his eyes to the ground.

Hermione pauses and narrows her eyes. He had the same curly black hair, chocolate skin, and round face.

"Is Dean Thomas your brother?" she curiously asked.

He looks up surprised. "Y-yes, he is."

The witch remembers fond times with his brother. "Dean was a good friend of mine. I'll spare you just this once-"

He noticeably relaxes.

"But if you ever contradict me again, I won't hesitate to Crucio you to the moon and back. Am I clear?" her voice cut through the thick air.

She couldn't have been more clear. He mumbles out a string of apologies, looking everywhere but at the young woman.

"Now, lets get on with this. I've already been here longer than I've wanted."

Harry and Hermione walked behind the boy, observing everything around them. The barracks were empty and bare. About twenty beds lined the walls- stacked above each other. At least sixty people were in a barrack- three in each bed. Insects and rodents infected the barracks. The second most common way of death after the killing curse was disease.

They exited the barracks and headed back towards the white building. The moment they stepped inside, Hermione's composure wavered. To the left was a line of beds with half dead people. To the right were the operating rooms. Faint screams of horror echoed throughout the halls.

"What is that?" Harry's voice was just above a whisper. The guard briefly glances at them and shirts his shoulders. "Surgery. The healers don't put them to sleep. It's a waste of magic to use on this filth."

A scalding- burning pain was all Hermione could feel. It was as if the pits of hell had opened up and swallowed her whole. Death would have been more humane than the cruciatus curse.

Hermione shook the thoughts away. She wouldn't let herself break down. Not in front of everyone. Everyone's heads snap to the left at the sound of a crash. At the end of the hall, a young man hovered on the ground, frantically gathering the pieces of glass.

Thomas marched over and grabbed him by the back of the shirt, yanking him to his feet.

His weak attempts to fight back were useless and the adrenaline slowly left his body when he noticed the two new people.

"I'm s-sorry, sir." he stuttered. Blood and spilt potions dropped from his skin. There were still shards of glass embedded in his hands yet he didn't show the pain.

The right side of his face was black and blue and dried blood coated his white-blonde hair. His foot was twisted at an awkward angle. Hermione stared at the man closer. His pale skin, almost white hair, and cold blue eyes were just like...

"Malfoy." Harry breathed.

Draco didn't give any acknowledgement that he was aware of their identities. His entire body shook with force at the fear of punishment.

Hermione coldly watched as the guard threw him back to the ground. Draco let out a hiss of pain at the feel of the sharp glass cutting further into his skin. He kneeled on the ground, not daring to look up.

"Where's your supervisor?" Barked Marty. He pulled out his wand and held it against Draco's neck.

"He's left the camp to buy more supplies." He rushed to say. A look of pure fear crossed his face.

Hermione steps forward and Draco flinched back. She grabbed his chin, forcing his head up. He refused to meet her gaze.

"I want you to look at me." She calmly said. "Look me in the eyes."

She thought that he wasn't going to listen. No Malfoy ever took orders from muggleborns. But here Draco Malfoy was, submitting to Hermione Granger. He slowly lifted his eyes and unflinchingly stared right back at her. Draco was anything but broken.

He was cracking and his spirit had been bruised but she could feel the stubbornness radiating off his body. He was playing it safe-following the rules. He didn't want to get punished.

This was more than the school yard bullying they had engaged in for years. This was a matter of life and death. Hermione had the ultimate control. She had the magic. She had the power.

"I want him." She said out loud. All heads snap to her in surprise. She was a defender of house- elf rights and equality for all. Never would anyone have though that she'd actively participate in the slave trade of actual human beings.

"You have Lavender." Harry tried to argue. He knew nothing good would come out of taking Malfoy. They were both stubborn and hungry for power. He didn't want Hermione to permanently disfigure Draco. They may have had their differences but this was personal. Narcissa Malfoy has saved him from an almost certain death. Harry wanted to repay the favor

"He's not the most obedient, inbred we have. There's a long list of other purebloods that are much more subservient and won't give you any problems." At the sound of Incarcerous, Draco's arms were painfully pulled back and tied together. ropes wrapped around his ankles ensuring he couldn't get up.

"I don't care." Hermione gritted her teeth together. "If I want this bloody inbred then I'll take him. I'll make sure he breaks by the end of the year."

Hermione glared down at him. He was nothing of the aristocrat he once was. Draco Malfoy was nothing but a slave and this just confirmed it.

"What's Ron going to say?" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "He hates Malfoy."

"Do you think I care?" Hermione smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! I meant to update earlier but didn't get the chance! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far, it means so much to me! I should update again sometime soon but until then, Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pureblood Wizarding Villages were just a fancy name for concentration camps. After Harry Potter won the war, Purebloods were forced into slavery. Hermione encounters, abused worn-down, Draco Malfoy- not by coincidence- inside Knockturn Village. Neither of them know what lies ahead of them as Hermione struggles with her need for revenge and the morality inside her.

Neville Longbottom was the head healer at Knockturn. Draco had it fairly simple with Longbottom. As long as he followed the rules then he wouldn't be hurt.

Everyone thought that working in the clinic would've been better than working in the fields but Draco knew differently. Nobody wanted to be sick because then they'd have to go to the clinic, and that was basically signing your death warrant.

Draco's job was to discard of the bodies and help Longbottom with his experiments. He was trying to prove that all purebloods had dark magic within them and that they were born evil.

It was all a load of bullshit.

Neville had fallen right into the Muggleborns trap. He was furthering their propaganda against his own people. At the end he would be dead just like the rest of them. It was torture knowing that there was nothing he could do save them. They were just his test subjects.

Marcus Flint.

Theo Nott.

Crabbe and Goyle.

He had to bury his best friends. The people he once considered his brothers died right in front of him. Longbottom didn't even blink an eye. He just moved onto the next prisoners. Draco didn't want to end up like them so all he could do was bite his tongue and keep quiet.

"Malfoy." a voice barked.

Draco was on his hands and knees, wiping the blood stained tiled floor. The older man had bled to death. No attempt was even tried at saving his life. He was accused of stealing extra food to feed his dying son. The guards cast Sectumsempra, cutting off his arm and leaving lacerations all over his body. The healers did nothing to save him and he died within thirty minutes.

Draco hastily pushes himself off the ground and turns around. Seamus Finnigan is standing at the doorway of the operating room.

"Yes sir?" Draco clenched his jaw.

He gripped the bloody rag in his hand. Seamus's ego has grown immensely since he became a healer. Seamus tortured him to no end, knowing that he couldn't fight back. He plagued him with the images his dead friends causing him to be in a constant state of distress. Death followed wherever he went, Seamus made sure.

"Finish up in here and set up for another person. A young boy just arrived and is coughing up blood. He's the perfect candidate for the experiments." A small smile crept upon his face.

Draco didn't respond. Anger burned in his stomach. He was just a little boy. An innocent child that hadn't done anything wrong. With a simple spell he could be cured.

But magic wasn't to be wasted on the inbreds.

He couldn't cause anymore pain for the child. He wouldn't stand for it. They could beat and strip his magic away. They could tarnish his family name and humiliate him for all he cared. But Draco wouldn't stand for another death.

This was just the reaction Seamus was looking for.

"Did you hear me, you fucking inbred?"

Seamus reached for his wand causing him to take two steps back. However his resolve never wavered. Draco held his head up high and spat at the healer. "Fuck you."

Before can even comprehend what has happened, Seamus's fist connects with his cheek. His head snaps to the side and he crumples to the ground. Blood pours from his mouth but Draco pushes himself back up.

"What the fuck did you just say to me? Who are you to speak back to your superiors?!" Seamus roared. His face had turned a bright red and his jaw locked. You could feel the magic coursing through his fingertips.

"Fuck you." Draco repeated louder this time. He hadn't felt this much rage in a long time. He hadn't been allowed to feel such anger.

That did it.

Within seconds, Draco was sprawled out on the ground screaming in agony. He screamed louder than he'd ever screamed in his life. You couldn't think, you couldn't feel, you couldn't breathe. You lost all track of time and was just consumed by the never ending blinding pain. No matter how many times you were subjected to the cruciatus curse… it never got better.

It could have been seconds. Months. Years. Draco felt as if he'd been cut open and set to the pits of hell.

Death would've been more merciful.

"Are you ready to listen?" Seamus calmly asked. His wand was still pointed at him. Slight tremors moved through his body as the curse died down. Draco didn't want to end up like Longbottom's parents and lose his mind.

But he couldn't subject a child to such torture.

His mouth wobbled and he bit down on his bottom lip. Without permission, tears leaked from his eyes and his heart raced to the beat of a drum.

Something in him was telling him to keep fighting. To not bow down to these deranged people. But who would that benefit? What would happen to the child if Draco was not here to protect him?

The most he could do was keep him comfortable until his end. That was the most merciful.

Draco nodded his head and stumbled to his feet. Every nook and cranny in his body protested in soreness. All he wanted to do was curl back up into a ball and sleep. Everything ached and he was aware that there was blood dripping down his face but made no move to wipe it away.

ooOoo

His hands trembled as he carried the vials of potions down the hall. The boy was in the operating room. Draco promised him that everything would be alright. That it would just hurt a little and then he'd be with his mummy in the sky.

The kid already looked dead.

His blood curdling screams echoed off the walls. Draco gritted his teeth together and closed his eyes. Seamus was gonna force these potions down the boy's throat. He hurried his pace, wanting to get to the kid as soon as possible but tripped on his feet and what felt like slow motion- fell to the ground.

A loud crash sounded and he was faintly aware of a burning pain. He looked down at his clothes. The potion was burning his skin.

He rushed to gather up the pieces of broken glass, aware that it was cutting into his skin. Footsteps sounded from down the hall and suddenly he was yanked up by the back of his shirt. Draco's attempt to shield himself was quickly shut down as the weight of the situation dawned on him.

It was three people against one.

"I'm s-sorry, sir." he stuttered. Draco bit his tongue, willing himself not to cry out in pain.

He knew what was gonna happen. He knew what they would do to him. His foot was twisted at an awkward angle- probably broken.

He could feel the eyes of three people on him but didn't look up. It was silent before the whitest voice whispered… "Malfoy."

Draco paused. He would know that deep, slightly awkward voice from anywhere.

It was Harry Potter.

He kept his face impassive, not wanting to give away his realization.

The guard tightened his grip, causing him to break out in a cold sweat. He was roughly shoved back to the ground on top of the broken glass. He couldn't help but let out a hiss of pain. He kneeled on the ground, trying to appear as weak as possible. He'd do anything to stay alive.

"Where's your supervisor?" The guard barked. Draco could feel the cold tip of a wind against his neck. .

"He's left the camp to buy more supplies." He rushed to say. A look of pure fear crossed his face. He shook at the memory of the cruciatus curse.

A woman walks forward causing him to flinch back. She lightly touched his face before tilting his chin up. He kept his eyes lowered to the ground, not wanting to anger her.

"I want you to look at me." She calmly said. "Look me in the eyes."

Her voice was smooth as silk, containing no emotion. He knew her. She knew him. He slowly lifted his eyes and unflinchingly stared right back at Hermione Granger.

She was no longer the bushy haired, socially awkward girl he once remembered. She was eloquent and poised and beautiful. She could almost pass as a proper pureblood witch.

Almost.

She was married to Weasley. That evil bastard. Who's to say that she wasn't the same as him?

No.

Granger would never stoop down to his level. He refused to believe it. But looking at her, something had changed. Something had hardened within her.

"I want him." She said out loud. All heads snap to her in they trying to humiliate him? Was this some sick joke? Draco Malfoy slave to Mudblood Granger.

The Hermione Granger he knew was an annoying know it all who constantly bested him at Hogwarts. She believed in equality for everyone. The old Hermione Granger would never stand for slavery.

"You have Lavender." Harry argued.

Draco scoffed internally. Who would have thought that Potter would be his only defender.

Whatever his reasoning, Draco was thankful. All those taken as slaves were never seen again. Weasley's method of torture was infamous and Draco has no desire to be around him much less live under the same roof.

"He's not the most obedient, inbred we have. There's a long list of other purebloods that are much more subservient and won't give you any problems." said the guard. Draco was stubborn. That had earned him many curses in the beginning. Nobody wanted to deal with a troublesome inmate.

The wand pointed at him and Draco's arms were painfully pulled back and tied together. Ropes wrapped around his ankles ensuring he couldn't get up.

"I don't care." Hermione gritted her teeth together. "If I was this bloody inbred then I'll take him. I'll make sure he breaks by the end of the year."

Foul woman. He wouldn't let her touch him. Draco Malfoy wasn't anyone's property- much less a mudblood.

"What's Ron going to say?" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "He hates Malfoy."

"Do you think I care?" Hermione smirked.

A shiver went down his spine. Draco was royally fucked.

Three hours later, he was apparated back to his living quarter. He had missed dinner but was accounted for roll call.

The boy died. He didn't even last the first round of the trials. But Draco wouldn't allow himself to cry. Perhaps this was for the best.

"What in the bloody hell happened to you?" Blaise's head shot up as Draco limped inside the barrak. His left eye was completely swollen shut and patches of skin started peeling away. He collapsed on the ground.

Blaise and a few other men rush to his aide. All together, they drag his emaciated body up onto the bunks. Draco wanted to speak but couldn't find his voice. A man poured a drop of his water into Draco's mouth which he greedily drank up.

"Gran-ger. Potter." he stammers. "Here."

Everyone looks at each other, not knowing what to say. Rumors were that they were scouting out the camp today but nobody knew why. It was common for the high end ministry officials to stop by once in a while.

But Granger and Potter? This was a first and it had everyone on edge.

"I heard they're doing mass executions." someone whispered. "The village is being liquidated."

"No, they wouldn't." another person shook their head. "They put too much time into creating this place. Why would they kill everyone?"

"They hate us." Blaise scoffed. "We're disposable to them. They don't care whether we live or die. The less purebloods the better."

Draco tried to speak. "N-no."

Nobody heard him.

"If I ever get my hands on that mudblood-"

"Listen to m-me" his voice raised a little.

"What was that?" Blaise furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at Draco. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked around at the now quiet room.

"Granger bought me." his voice was emotionless. "I am to leave tomorrow morning for Weasley Manor."

Blaise's hand clenches into a fist and a look of fury flashes through his eyes. Draco was his best friend, the only person keeping him grounded.

"You have to find Pansy." Draco pleaded. "You have to keep fighting for her. I'm not gonna be here anymore."

"What's going to happen to you?" he whispered. "What are they gonna do to you?"

Draco closed his eyes. His head burned with a pounding headache and all he wanted was to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Your support has meant so much to me and I greatly appreciate it. I should update again sometime next week but until then, enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Hey y'all! I've decided to write a Harry Potter fanfic! I know that I write Twilight fanfic and that's what most of you want to read but I really wanted to write a Harry Potter one because Harry Potter is my second favorite book series! This Harry Potter fanfic isn't the typical. I've seen a lot of people do where Voldemort wins and the Muggleborns are forced into slavery but I wanted to switch it up. In this story, the light side has won and Purebloods are the victims. Many of those you considered to be good are now evil. If you don't like my version of the story then I suggest you don't read. I don't want you complaining about how the characters are not the same as in the actual book.  
> I've switched a few things up as you noticed. I've made it so Astoria and Draco were in the same year and the Second Wizard War ended the year after everyone graduated from Hogwarts. I hope that makes a little more sense. I will be going back and forth between the past and future sometimes as well.  
> This story is also on my fanfiction account: Readqueen15.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and I promise that I'm not going to abandon this story!


End file.
